


Tanabata

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengyuu is on Earth and… oh, wrong character, sorry: King Yuuri is on Earth for Tanabata and makes a wish... however as he ties the paper to the tree, he really really wants his wish to come true, maryoku intervenes and... there is a commotion in the street. Look, someone is falling ! Is Ori-hime back on Earth ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> (inspired by ep51, no spoiler)
> 
> Beta-read by [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)

It was Tanabata, and it was raining… Maybe Ori-hime and Kengyuu’s reunion was being more emotional than the other years. Clad in his festive kimono, Yuuri sighed as he folded the paper where he had calligraphed his wish. Then he carefully put the string on the paper, and took his pendant out, just to look at it. Shori wanted to bring him out to watch the stars away from the city today while both their parents had already gone out to spend the evening together, so maybe it was a good thing it rained ? No, he really liked star-gazing, besides this was the only day he was sure his mother -- mommy -- wouldn‘t bother with wanting him to put women’s clothes on. At least this year she hadn‘t insisted on his yukata being too colourful. Today was supposed to be a good day, a day to enjoy oneself and for wishes to come true. Yuuri sighed again, maybe he had become too used to Shinmakoku. Nearly three full days gone, and he missed it already. Then he went toward the family bamboo branch and tied his wish on it.  
  
If only it could come true…  
  
The pendant started to glow.  
  
\-------------  
  
It was Tanabata, and it was raining… On the street, people passed with umbrellas, but occasionally some people would look up, hoping for a sign of clearing in the clouds. As night-time came, there were fewer moving umbrellas, but the number of people watching the sky for a change of weather, through transparent umbrellas or not, had grown.  
  
Suddenly one person let out a cry: " Look ! Something’s falling ! "  
  
And despite the fact that some might have wanted to reply: "Why, of course, it’s called rain…", the urgency in the voice had many a face look up.  
  
Indeed the voice had been right. Then in a second, a shrill female voice resounded as the falling figure became more distinct. "Hiiiiiiii ! It’s a person !" The few people who would have been in the crash zone had retreated. Some very short seconds went by and the onlookers felt full of horror and sorry for this poor soul who was going to crash down on the concrete. Screams echoed around.  
  
There was an impact and people closed their eyes or turned their head away not to see the awful spectacle. But when someone more daring tried to get a look, someone let out an exclamation and soon there was a collective intake of breath as people looked: in the middle of a small dust cloud, the person was standing up. Some screamed it was a miracle, some screamed Ori-hime’s name, believing she was back on Earth on this fateful night, but as the cloud dissipated it became clear that this person was a man. (1)  
  
\-------------  
  
It was Tanabata…  
  
Yuuri had just finished tying his wish to the tree when he heard the screams outside. Feeling responsible even if this country wasn’t his to rule, Yuuri rushed towards the door and opened it wide. There was a small crowd gathering in the middle of the street, but Yuuri noticed another strange thing…  
  
… the rain had stopped.  
  
\-------------  
  
  
The man who fell from heaven was young(2), had brown eyes and hair, and wore a strange uniform. As he stood up, he noticed the crowd. He let out a sheepish smile that was meant to be reassuring.  
  
"Sorry for the disturbance."  
  
There was an exclamation in the background, behind the rows of bewildered onlookers, and the man turned his head in the sound's direction. "Yuuri ?"  
  
A young boy in yukata pushed his way through the crowd, mumbling fast apologies, and when he arrived in the first row…  
  
"Conrad !" He shouted as he ran toward the man and launched himself into his arms.  
  
"Yuuri !" The strange man had received the youth with open arms, and then pressed him to his chest. The crowd made some space, but did not seem to want to clear.  
  
"Conrad, what are you doing here ?" The raven-haired young man called Yuuri asked with joyful surprise.  
  
The man identified as 'Conrad' looked around once more, frowning slightly. "I don’t know. One minute I was standing there talking with Gwendal and the next I was falling here."  
  
"Falling ?" Yuuri looked up: the sky had cleared rapidly and stars were now visible.  
  
"It’s the man who fell from the stars !" Someone in the crowd shouted.  
  
Yuuri frowned at the crowd and seemed to make a decision. He grabbed Conrad’s hand and started to drag him along towards the house.  
  
"Come." And with a much lower voice he added: "We are attracting too much attention."  
  
After they had seen both young men enter the neighbouring house, the crowd started to disperse, but many people there would still feel for a long time that they truly had witnessed the true form of the star-crossed couple’s reunion.  
  
  
  
\-------------  
\-------------  
(1) Or not: no human being would have survived this kind of fall.  
(2) Or so it seemed  
\-------------  
\-------------  


 

 

Omake  


Yuuri and Conrad had renounced to try and understand the reason of Conrad’s presence on Earth, but this was Tanabata, and the sky was clear, so Yuuri had gone straight to Shori’s room and demanded a yukata for Conrad.  
  
The future Earth’s Maou had been enraged at the man for intruding on this special time he had intended to spend with his brother, and even more infuriated at the man’s apologetic smile, but there had been no other way out: Yuuri had started frowning at Shori and the older brother wouldn‘t have wanted to spend an evening with a pouting Yuuri.  
  
This is the reason why, some time later, Yuuri and Conrad found themselves gazing at the stars on a quiet hill, with a frowning and pouting Shori standing near the car in the background.  
  
"This is a very good evening." Yuuri sighed contently. He was looking at the stars but still felt the very familiar and reassuring presence by his side.  
  
Conrad smiled as he watched Yuuri’s happy face. He might not exactly know how he had come to this place, but he felt he belonged there, by Yuuri’s side.  
  
"It is," he echoed, and he bent to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead…  
  
… except Yuuri had turned to look at Conrad when he had spoken, and so the kiss did not end up where Conrad had meant it to.  
  
Yuuri’s eyes widened when he felt Conrad’s lips on his, and he saw Conrad freeze, his eyes surprised, happy, and then so sad. So when Conrad began to draw back, Yuuri grabbed his arms and kissed Conrad himself, feeling exhilarated when Conrad kissed him back.  
  
The stars were forgotten, and each of them was the only thing in the other’s eyes and mind as with this kiss they told each other just how strong their love was.  
  
And when, screaming, Shori came running to separate them and the kiss ended, they ignored him and just stared away at each others eyes. Their hands joined together completed the link between them that passed through their hearts.  
  
\----------  
\----------  
  
On the bamboo branch, tied with a red silk string, a piece of paper tilted. On it was written :  
  
"So that I‘ll spend more time with the people I love, in both worlds."  



End file.
